fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Total Recall
Total Recall is episode 14a of Fanboy & Chum Chum season 1. Fanboy and Chum Chum find an octopus toy, Agent 8, and decide to keep it thanks to Oz. But the toy has several dangerous features and is going to be recalled, so the boys try to protect it. Plot Oz sneaks through the shadows like a secret spy one evening, protecting a vital package whilst safely making his way home. However, he is encountered by Fanboy and Chum Chum moments after reaching Oz Comix. They want to know what Oz is hiding, but Oz distracts them and starts to unlock his door. Fanboy then smells plastic and knows that Oz has a toy in his pocket. He and Chum Chum attack Oz until they get the toy, it's revealed to be the new Agent 08 action figure. Chum Chum asks Oz if he'd let them have it, and he agrees as it's the only one he has to play with, but the other one he has is a display. Back at the Fanlair, Fanboy opens the box and reveals the Agent 08, only to discover it's leaking. As he tries to play with it, he gets constantly attacked by its many features: the Quick Action Oil Slick, Spring-loaded Octo-Jump with Permalock Grip and of course, the Octo-Shock. A tired but excited Fanboy admits to Chum Chum that he loves Agent 08, and they both have fun with it, singing the song Friends Forever. Unfortunately, right when Fanboy and Chum Chum were about to watch an episode of Agent 08's TV show, the episode is instantly interrupted by a news bullitin, warning that the Agent 08 they have is extremely dangerous and has a tendency to explode. As a result, the Toy Company will send out representatives to recall it. This makes Fanboy very mad, and he vows to protect Agent 08. Fanboy and Chum Chum make their way to Oz Comix, only to realize it's bordered up. The peek in, but Oz pulls them inside madly, as he lost all traces of his own self and is more animal than man, and was bordered up for an hour. Fanboy warns Oz that Agent 08 is going to be recalled, and Oz tells them he will keep it in a place called the Hall of Recall, where every recalled toy goes. He adds he's been prepared with everything, and even has a cooler as a chemical toilet. The Toy Company suddenly arrives, and Agent Greg Johnson is here to take Agent 08 away. Above him, Oz's mom has Mitzi drop a piano on him because she thinks he's here to deliver toys to him, but has the piano be used as an elevator to haul Agent Johnson up when he tells her what he's really doing. Fanboy decides to get back at him by saying they'll "give him recalled toys". Right when Agent Johnson enters the store, he encounters Oz, Fanboy and Chum Chum, surrounded by every recalled toy there is. However, instead of attacking Agent Johnson, the toys end up beating themselves up, and Agent Johnson is about to take Agent 08 away, as well as every other one he has. Since there's nowhere to go, he has to hand it over. But Oz is not ready to give up, as he has a secret escape pod behind one of the store walls. Fanboy suctions Agent 08 to the wall and it explodes, revealing the escape pod. The trio enter the escape pod and fly away. Agent Johnson is bummed after the escape, and adds they don't want then new replacement toy, a Mega Mechatech. This angers Oz's mom as she thinks he's going to give Oz more toys and has Mitzi kick him out. Miles away, the escape pod with Fanboy, Chum Chum and Oz in it is in space, and won't return to earth for at least eight months. The episode ends as Oz asks if any of them brought the chemical toilet with them. Transcript Songs *''Friends Forever'' Gallery Running Gags *Agent 08's actions resulting in painful results. *Oz's mom thinking Agent Johnson is giving Oz more toys. *The recalled toys defeating themselves. Trivia *First appearance of Agent Johnson. *Other things seen in the hall of recall are: Scampers, in both his normal and zombie form ("Digital Pet Cemetery"), Crabulous ("The Hard Sell"), a mysenhoffel ("I, Fanbot"), Mechatech ("Trading Day") and Kyle's Admiral Fluffington ("Night Morning"). Goofs *The key around Oz's neck repeatedly disappears and reappears throughout the episode. *Technically, men are animals. *At the end of the song Friends Forever, when Fanboy is going to turn out the light at bedtime he has a bandage on his mask instead of his forehead. This is incorrect, as the bruise is on his forehead which is covered by his mask and the whole part of the bandage treatment is meant to go on the bruise. However, his mask could have ripped revealing the bruise and Fanboy had to put the bandage on his mask before it healed so he can sew the mask back together. It's also possible he has a bandage under his mask and put an extra one on for support. *The place where the recalled toys Oz keeps is called the Hall of Recall, but it is obviously a wall, not a hall. *The boys would've been killed by the dangerous things Agent 08 did. *When Agent Johnson calls out: "Ozwald Harmounian! It's the Toy Company!" the captions list "Ozwald" as "Ozvald" (the way Oz's mom pronounces his name). Allusions *'Title' - Arnold Schwarzenegger movie, "Total Recall". *'Rocky and Bullwinkle -' Oz wears a fedora (just like Boris Badenov). Cast * David Hornsby as Fanboy * Nika Futterman as Chum Chum * Jamie Kennedy as Kyle * Dyana Liu as Yo * Josh Duhamel as Oz * Wyatt Cenac as Lenny * Jeff Glen Bennett as as Agent Johnson * Estelle Harris as Mrs. Harmounian :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode :: designates non-speaking role Category:Episodes Category:Season 1